


Monochrome

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Series: Coup de Foudre [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Yusuke did not give Akira a present for Christmas. His boyfriend said it was fine, and that he was not expecting a gift, anyways — if anything, that made Yusuke feel worse.





	Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Theme Challenge (variation one): 19. Gray

It is past Christmas now, and New Years is coming up faster than Yusuke expected. With such a lofty goal to set him back, he finds time spinning at thrice its regular speed.

He did not give Akira a present for Christmas. His boyfriend said it was fine, and that he was not expecting a gift, anyways — if anything, that made Yusuke feel worse.

_Does he truly think me unable to find him a quality gift?_

Akira’s first Christmas gift to Yusuke was a variety set of art supplies: pencils, erasers, and charcoal. If it were anyone else, Yusuke would not trust them to choose the correct brand for his tools, and yet at some point, after dragging him through half of the art stores in Tokyo, Akira learned.

Akira’s second gift was the thought he put into their plans for the day. He took Yusuke to see the twinkling Christmas lights strung all throughout the shops downtown, and then they ended their evening with fried chicken at Leblanc.

Maybe if they had not started dating just a few months before now, Yusuke would have an easier time choosing a gift. But with their relationship so new and fragile, he ended up spending more time thinking of the perfect gift than he intended. He wanted to express his admiration and affection for Akira — his Joker — and in the end, he was left with nothing to show for it.

The others have not been much help, either, with their strange suggestions of various chocolates and soaps. Chocolates, while a nice thought, would not last long, and Yusuke is not sure if Akira even likes chocolate. As for the soap and cologne, Yusuke worries that it might send the wrong message, as if he thinks Akira could use stronger soap to mask some odiferous odor. And Yusuke likes Akira’s smell — clean, but not overpowering — so that gift would have been all wrong.

At least Ryuji suggested buying Akira a video game, which made sense, but there were none out that Akira was interested in.

Ann made an interesting suggestion, when all else failed: “Why don’t you think about what he means to you, then go from there?”

So focused on trying to impress his partner, wracking his brain trying to think of who he should be, Yusuke had nearly forgotten what he is best at: expressing his emotions through art.

He grabs one of his sketchbooks now, feeling that all-encompassing passion strike him as he uses one of the sticks of charcoal Akira gave him to draw.

 _Just what does he mean to me?_ Yusuke wonders.

_Devotion. Fire. Loyalty._

He draws Akira’s eyes, and although he sketches out the rest of his face — the short curls in his hair, the curve of his lips — he focuses on the eyes.

The gray of Akira’s eyes expresses well through charcoal, Yusuke realizes. Somewhat darker than his own, with that quirky ability of changing from relaxed to smug in the blink of an eye. When he finishes the piece, he is almost loath to part with it.

But for Akira, he thinks he can make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2019! Happy New Year.


End file.
